Left Behind With The Enemy
by lovecube
Summary: Hermione and Draco were left behind during a get away trip with the whole Hogwarts. As they try to find their way back home, how will they be able to go through everything with each other?
1. The Trip

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here's another story about Dramione.**

**I'm still continuing 'Under Your Spell' though, meanwhile working on this as well. **

**This fiction is rated M for mature audiences, as it contains mature materials.**

**Harry Potter and the Characters belongs to J.K Rowling and I do not own any of them. I just own the story line. **

**I hope everyone enjoy reading, and thanks for viewing. **

**Trying my best here on grammar and vocabulary, English is not my first language, so I hope could understand.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_The trip_

Hermione was excited. She got to go to the orchestra concert she had been dying to see since she was eight. Her dad was the one who won 'tickets for two' to the orchestra on a horse racing game in the muggle world and oh how she was thankful for her dad. She had been smiling and squealing in excitement since her dad owled and informed her about this. Her dad hated the orchestra, but he knew well, his daughter and his wife were _its_ big fans.

Ron and Harry were both staring at Hermione in confusion. How could they not wonder what she had been thinking, since she had been squealing on one self and danced wherever she was going, ever since this morning.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Ron asked

Hermione smiled widely as she turned her head and looked at Ron. "Of course I am! Why asked?"

"You had been _creeping_ us out, by smiling all day and acted all happy all day." Harry explained.

"What? You don't like it when I'm happy?"

"No, what he meant was, you had been smiling and acting like a loony, right from this morning up till now. You never told us what happen." Ron answered.

"I'm not a 'loony' you git! I'm smiling because I'll get to see the orchestra next Saturday night and I am so excited!"

Both, Ron and Harry made a face, "And how on earth is that suppose to be _exciting_?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's one hell of a boring muggle show if you asked me. I watched that show once with my neighbor in the muggle world, and I fell asleep a few minutes after the bloody show start." Harry snorted.

Hermione groaned, "Oh, Shut up! You guys don't know a thing about orchestra."

"How can we not? Harry had watch that bloody show and I have heard of their music on the radio. However I have to admit it was rather useful though, when it gets me to sleep whenever I can't." Ron admitted as he rolled his eyes.

Harry nodded and chuckled, "He's right." He agreed.

"Just stop insulting orchestra! Such beautiful music show and it's not worth being insult by the likes of you people who would never appreciate it." Hermione frowned, huffed and crossed her arm under her chest.

Ron groaned, "Come on Hermione, don't get so upset. Remember, we will be going to the Blue Moon Island for Christmas holiday!", he said with cheery voice.

"Yeah, and we're going to have FUN!" Harry excited as he high fived Ron, both grinning in excitement.

"CRAP!" Hermione cried, "I totally forgot!"

"Just great Herm, don't tell us, you can't go." Harry growled.

Ron sighed, "You got too carried away with books again aren't you?"

Hermione forced an innocent smile, "Seems like it."

"So, will you be joining us on the trip or not?" Ron asked getting impatient.

"Most likely…" Hermione answered as she gave herself a thought and count with her fingers, "Yeah, I could. We will be spending only six nights and came back here at Hogwarts on next Saturday afternoon. I could just apparated from our common room fireplace, to the show afterwards."

"Great! You should start packing tonight." Harry suggested.

* * *

Hermione meet up with Harry and Ron at the harbor.

"This ship is immense!" Ron said sheepishly, amazed of the sight in front of him, well, above him, considering his head looking up and his jaw fell. His mouth wasn't able to close.

Ron was right. The ship was huge and when Hermione think huge, it was giant, oversized, which was ridiculous for her.

The trio walked into the ship as they saw all the professors guiding everyone into it. The entrance was as big as Hogwarts front gate. To think that Hogwarts was providing them, a week Christmas get away to the Blue Moon Island was unthinkable. Not just the seventh years were going, not just Gryffindors, the whole freaking Hogwarts were going and how will the professors going to handle all these amount of mad students in that one place. Well, the first, second and third years might be easy to control, but the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, most extraordinary beasts were THE SEVENTH. All the students will go wild outside school and she know very well that even people like Harry and Ron would go from silly to insane, what will the rest going to be? Mad ones like Draco Malfoy will definitely self-evolution into an un tame-able monster.

The get away was organized for only the seventh years, to celebrate their last year in Hogwarts, before their N.E.W.T.S. The thing Hermione couldn't understand is, why the whole Hogwarts, why not just the seventh year going? One seventh year is more than enough to handle, and yet the whole cage and level of uncontrollable young wizards and witches. This idea is mad and out of order for Hermione, but surprisingly vice versa for Harry and Ron. Even though Dumbledore had said _'To let the whole school unite and believed that students would enjoy their holiday with their own school mate.' _Hermione still couldn't get the point, and so much for being the smartest girl in school.

The ship sailed and was almost arriving. Draco Malfoy getting up from his seat and held up his glass up high, "This is going to be the BEST trip ever! We'll get to sleep with the whole chicks in town and drink butterbeers till we puke!" Every Slytherin male cheered and tossed.

"What a bunch of disgusting man!" Hermione rolled her eyes and her voice was loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco frowned, "Listen Granger! I had been dreaming for this trip for my entire life, so stay out of my way you filthy mudblood know-it-all!" he looked away.

Hermione sneered, "YOU stay out of my way FERRET!" and she did her best to stay away from Draco as much as possible.

* * *

As soon as the ship arrived, the students were overwhelm and ran out of the ship like a bunch of ants, roaming for sugar. Everyone slept in tents and dine in huge party tent. All the tents were placed in a huge field next to a small town in Blue Moon. Tents were everywhere and Hermione was confused, her mind was consumed by tents, tents and tents. Different colour and shapes of tents, some shared their tents and some owned one for one self. The rich ones like Draco Malfoy and such, owned the best tents, they were huge, grand and unlike Hermione's small brown tent, their tents were more like those Roman's kings tent, very beautifully decorated inside. Unfortunately for Ron, he had to share with his twin brothers, George and Fred Weasley, and his sister, Ginny Weasley, and the four of them weren't very pleased. They each begged their mother for a tent, and in the end their mother refused to buy them one each and borrowed them their dad's old camping tent. As for Harry, well, he got one from an old shop in Diagon Alley, he said its not worth buying new ones, well, so be it, and in few days it was torn and when it rained he would sleep in Ron's tent. Ron's tent was a 'full' tent indeed.

Hermione went to the town library everyday in the week, and she would spent hours in there. The library was old and small, but there were lots of mysterious new books in every corner of the book shelves. She would hang out with her gang after spending sometime in the old library. Ron and Harry played cards and chess most of the time. They did a lot actually; fishing, swimming, play catch like some first year did and of course at night they would get drunk and dance together with the some seventh and sixth years students. They were glad they were above the age and were able to enjoy the _night life_. Hermione never enjoyed partying at night. She preferred not to drink any kind of butterbeers and just sat, ate and drank some juice as she watched Harry and Ron all partied out. She became a laughing stock for everyone in the bar, including Harry and Ron.

Then on the last night of the trip, Draco and his gang came up to her and he began teasing her.

"Getting all 'juicy' again, aren't you Granger?" he mocked, and his bunch of twisted little gang friends would only laughed and join to insult. Hermione frowned and her face was crimson red. As usual, she would spat magic words just to shut him up and if he had gone to far, she would reward him something, either with her hands, knuckles or wand.

"Juice is so much better than those spoiled butterbeers you drank, and oh Merlin Malfoy, you smell disgusting…" Hermione let out a sigh, pretending to sniff Malfoy and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh, phew! You sure smell and look at your bloody face, you look awfully pathetic and drunk. This look and smell really fits you. And by the way, I pitied the girl you are holding right now." Hermione pointed at the girl, Draco had his arms around with. "You are going to bed her aren't you? You always think your little cuckoo down there is all so mighty and I am sure it is NOT! I heard you fucking someone the other day and she doesn't seem to be satisfied at all." Yes, she knew, Draco love sleeping around and he had always been doing it for the past few days. She saw him the other day walking with a blonde girl into his tent. She was reading her book on the bench near his tent, and she swears she could hear moans and screams coming from the tent. She lied on the last sentence though. That blonde girl was moaning and screaming in pleasure, like she was pleasured to the max.

Hermione could see Draco boiled in rage as soon as she finished her words. Almost every Slytherins were silent, some fight the urge to laugh and everyone from the other houses started giggling and laughing. Draco was out of words Hermione thought, and she grinned slyly, but well, she was wrong.

Draco smirked, and Hermione knew that look. He is going to say something embarrassing, as in an insult, or something more.

"You are a virgin aren't you?" he pointed out.

Hermione eyes widened and she was out of words by then. Her face has gone red from both anger and embarrassment. Everyone was laughing and where were Ron and Harry?

"Sock it up ferret!" Ron suddenly came out and pushed Draco hard and he fell on the floor, made everyone who stood around them gasps.

"Ron, stop! Come on Hermione, lets go." Harry pulled Ron and Hermione away from Draco. Then he step back towards the blonde who was on the ground groaning in pain, "You, Malfoy! When are you going to stop insulting? Grow up!" Harry hissed and he quickly pulled Ron and Hermione out of the bar, leaving the Malfoy boiled in rage as he curses.

**.to be continued.**

* * *

**Thank You for reading and Chapter 2 is coming up next and here's the preview.**

**Up next on 'Left Behind With The Enemy' :**

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione cried. Draco still stood there and didn't say a word. "Couldn't say anything now, do you? How are we supposed to go back now? I'm going to miss the concert and this is all because of you Eff**_**-ing**_** some **_**bimbo **_**when you were supposed to be leaving!"**


	2. Shouldn't have

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**This fiction is rated M for mature audiences, as it contains mature materials.**

**Harry Potter and the Characters belongs to J.K Rowling and I do not own any of them. I just own the story line. **

**I hope everyone enjoy reading, and thanks for viewing.**

**Trying my best here on grammar and vocabulary, English is not my first language, so I hope could understand.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**_Shouldn't have_**

The day after, was _supposed to be_ the day they gone back to Hogwarts. Well, Ron, Harry and the rest did, but as for Hermione and Mr. Almighty-Malfoy, they didn't.

Hermione was waiting in the ship, seventh room hall, impatiently. In hours, she will be sitting on one of the orchestra concert's seat and she just couldn't miss a minute. The sooner this ship sails, the sooner she get there the better.

Neville was assigned to count the seventh year's heads and made sure everyone was ready. Hermione looked around the room, muttering "Quick, quick!" every minute and every second. Getting more and more impatient, she then stood up and walked around the seventh year hall room, making sure that everyone was already in the room.

Someone was missing, and she knew who it was, clearly Draco Malfoy, and _where the hell could that slimy little ferret be? Of course!_ Hermione saw him went into a motel with a short haired brunette, on the way she made a run to the ship.

Hermione growled, "That git better not make me late!" She quickly ran out of the room and out of the ship, while no one noticed her. Ron and Harry were busy playing cards in the hall. And wow, how glad she is, the motel was quite near to the harbor, and Hermione quickly rushed into it and asked the receptionist, "There's this blonde boy with black suit, checking in with a short haired lady, just moments ago. Please tell me which room they are in? This is urgent!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the hall was crowded and filled with disturbing noises. Neville stood in confusion, trying to count all the heads of the seventh years students.

"So, a total of a hundred and twelve students and lets see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…" Neville counted using his fingers, "…fifty one, fifty two…"

"OI NEVILLE! Get your ass over here and continue with the game!" Ron yelled

"Give me a moment, I'm doing head counts!" Neville yelled back, "Now, where are we? Hmm, oh, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven…" he counted and counted and didn't even realize he had been missing out two heads and two numbers between twenty two and twenty five.

* * *

Hermione rushed her way to room number 13, which was on the second floor. She knocked the door as hard as she could with her knuckles and shouted out Malfoy's name, "MALFOY! MALFOY!".

There was no answer and she could hear moans and screams from the room. She was getting impatient; using her wand she unlocked the door and rushed inside the room.

The most revolting scene she had ever seen was just infront of her eyes. Right now, Draco Malfoy, naked, grinding a naked girl below him. Hermione screamed on top of her lungs as Draco stopped and looked at her, the person who had intrude his last sex section in Blue Moon, "GRANGER!".

Trying to look away, Hermione blocked her sight with his hands. Her face was hot pink and she could feel her heart pounding hard causing by recent shock-ness and sight. "DRESS YOURSELF!" she snapped, "T-the ship is leaving! I'm going to be late for the orchestra if you don't hurry!". She could hear and sensed Draco getting up from the bed, quickly picking up his clothes and wearing his boxers, glaring at Hermione who was still standing on her spot covering her sight he scowled, "Well Granger, DO YOU MIND?". Hermione looked up and saw the ferret in his boxers, she screamed again and ran out of the room, closing the door harshly and the blonde could hear her swears outside.

Hermione quicken her pace as she turned her head to check if Draco had been running along with her, "HURRY!" , she yelled. She had been leading the run while Draco followed and was cursing all the way.

They finally got to the harbor, but the ship was no where to be seen.

_Good Merlin! They had taken off!_ It was meters away now, but they could still see the back of the ship. Hermione was panicking, she was waving and shouting for the ship to turn around and come back for them, while Draco just stood there shocked and couldn't say a thing. The mist was getting thicker and thicker, the ship was going further and further, until they couldn't see it. Hermione could feel her tears coming out of her eyes, and Draco was blank in expression, dropping his bag on the sandy terrain.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione cried. Draco still stood there and didn't say a word. "Couldn't say anything now, do you? How are we supposed to go back now? I'm going to miss the concert and this is all because of you Eff_-ing_ some _bimbo _when you were supposed to be leaving!"

Draco turned his head, glaring at Hermione. "My fault now, Granger? Then you should have leave me alone! Why bother came to the motel and destroy my moment!"

"Because you weren't on the blasted ship!" Hermione pointed out as her face move nearer and nearer towards the blonde's face, ",and if I let them do the work, going all over Blue Moon looking for the likes of you, they would spent the WHOLE DAY, without knowing you had been having sex in a motel. And if they spent that WHOLE DAY, I would miss the orchestra I had been dying to see for years and now I'm really going to MISSED it! Just great Malfoy, just great! You'd successfully made my life miserable."

The Malfoy wrinkled his nose in disgust cause by their face distant. He moved away from Hermione, picking up his bag, he said, "That's none of my concern Granger! Now would you please back off ?" Hermione grumbled and walked away from Draco. "Relax will you? By this moment, I bet they already noticed that we were gone and they are turning around right about now…"

In the ship, Ron and Harry were busy playing cards with Neville and the rest of Gryffindors boys. On the other hand, Blaise was busy snogging some random girls from his house, as Goyle and Crabbe going around the buffet table and eat twice their body weight.

Few seconds and minutes have passed and still, the ship was no where to be seen. Hermione raised her brow at Draco and he continued, "…or maybe not. Okay, we should start by looking for another ship to hop on, so we could go back to Hogwarts and you would be able to watch your oh-so-important _orchestra._" Draco rolled his eyes on the last word.

Hermione grumbled and huffed away from Draco, stomping her feet on the sandy ground as she looked around the coast. No ship could be seen, but only a small old boat on the side. "Great! Now, what are we going to do?" Draco began.

"We better go back to the town and wait till finally _the whole_ Hogwarts realized that we were gone." Hermione suggest, as both she and Draco walked towards the town road, but the gate was closed. "NO!" both yelled as they trying to pull the gate open, "OPEN THE GATE!". No one was seen around and no one was able to hear them yell. The gate was magically shut and locked for security, knowing the time of the day had come. "Oh, Merlin! How can I not remember? This gate always shut itself after 12 every Saturday. God! Why is this happening to me!" Hermione complained.

"Great! Now I'm stuck in a ship-less harbor with a know-it-all Gryffindor mudblood." Draco groaned.

"Shut it Malfoy! I've had enough of you." Hermione scowled and walked towards the boat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have no choice, but to hop on that little boat!" Hermione kept walking towards the boat, then she hopped in.

"Are you crazy? In this thick fog? As if you know how to get there! I'm certain, I'm not following you."

"Good! I'm not asking you to join nor going to invite you in. You could stay here and starve yourself till tomorrow. I have a concert to attend and no time to spare." Hermione picked up the rowing stick.

Draco was hesitating for a while. Then he shook his head and growled as he ran and hopped on to the boat.

"Why are you hopping in?"

"I don't want to be left al-, errr… what I meant was, I-I couldn't just leave a girl alone, rowing the boat in this thick mist." Draco snobbed

Hermione snorted, "Whatever coward."

"I'm not a coward! Sock it up and start to row Granger!"

"Excuse me? You row! You are the man here. What kind of man are you?"

"I'm not getting my hands on that filthy little stick. Plus, I'm not rowing for YOU!" Draco argued.

It was fairy easy for Hermione Granger, getting Draco Malfoy rowing the boat. She just knew the right thing to say, after all, she's the smartest girl in Hogwarts. "Oh well, I guess Draco Malfoy isn't a gentleman at all, he got all scared of rowing and let this weak young lady do all the work. No doubt, this is going to be the hottest talk in Hogwarts." Without thinking, Draco quickly snatched the rowing stick away from Hermione's hand.

* * *

They couldn't see a thing in the fog. Hermione got the feeling; they are no where near Hogwarts or any coast. Malfoy had been rowing and rowing for hours, he got tired and accidentally dropped the rowing stick into the sea. Hermione screamed in frustration. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW? Let the boat float itself? Starved to death on this boat with Draco Malfoy? Being eaten by sea monsters?" Hermione gasps _No! The sea monsters!_ She could sense and feel something is beneath their small boat. "Malfoy..." she muttered, "I'm scared." She was trembling and her eyes were widened in fear as she looked at Draco. He knew what she meant and he could feel it too. Their boat was shaking and they could hear a loud frightening growl.

Hermione jolted up and find herself wrapping her arms around Draco and he did the same. Then their eyes met. Her brown hazel ones couldn't leave his quicksilver ones. His eyes made her feel calmer and she was melting inside. In a blink of second, they both forgot all about the boat, the thick fog, the ocean around them, and the monster.

Their little boat was moving and they couldn't help to get balance and fell. Hermione and Draco both widened their eyes. Draco was on top of her and their lips were touching. His lips were cold and _soft_. Seriously, how on earth could a guy have such soft lips. Hermione pushed Draco as soon as she came to her senses. She just, no, him, Draco Malfoy had just kissed her! It wasn't really her first lip to lip contact with someone, but kissing the biggest jerk from all around the wizard-ing world was just so WRONG!

Both face were reddened in embarrassment and both spat _as if_ the kiss had been disgusting, "Stay away from me! You…" she began, pointing at Draco with her finger, "..you prat!" she scowled.

Draco raised "Excuse me Ms. Know-it-all-Virgin. You were the one who came jumping on me in the first place!"

True, she was the one who had been caught up in the moment, but still, "Sock it up Malfoy! I was scared and caught up! And don't you dare calling me a'V' or I'll push you off of this boat."

"You really are a virgin aren't you?" Draco smirked, "That was so... obvious." He added, eyeing Hermione's figure just to mock her. He never really knew what was under that uniform and cloak she usually wore. Really, this woman have no sense of style or whatever you call dressing. She'd always been wearing thick clothes, like jumpers and unappealing jeans.

"Wha-" Hermione was about to argue, but their little boat was shaken harder this time. Both Hermione and Draco trying to get their balance and as soon as they get, both looked down into the water and saw a huge yellow reptile eye, flickered open and closed.

"Did you see what I just see?" Draco said as his eyes widened in horror and Hermione was speechless as both stare at each other. Hermione nooded, "It's the giant crocodile from the east." she said sheepishly.

"How in bloody hell did we get our self to the east? What are we going to do?" Draco muttered under his breath.

Hermione mind was snapped as she remembered something. "Hey! I know! I've read this somewhere in the book. Do you have your wand with you?"

"Huh? Yes I have. Before that, explain!"

"Okay, listen. All we have to do is do the shrinking spell on this giant croc a-"

Draco raised a brow and before Hermione could finish her sentence, "What? This thing is giant, Granger!"

"I don't care Malfoy! If you don't want to get swallowed, quick take out your wand and do as I say!"

"I don't have to do _as you say_! I can do this on my own." Draco took out his wand and she pointed his wand ordering it to bring the monster up on the surfaces.

"NO MALFOY!" Hermione warned, but she was too late. The giant reptiled was brought up and this caused the ocean to move violent and the waves moved their little boat away. Hermione quickly sent the shrinking spell on the monster. It did shrinks, but unfortunately the violent waved turned their little boat around and cause them both to fall into the was yelping and couldn't help herself up, the wave was way to strong and violent. She cursed herself for being unable to swim, and so she drowned and the last thing she thought of was_ 'Am I going to die?'_ she thought and then everything went blank.

* * *

Hermione could feel something against her lips. _It was soft. _She then coughed out water and she could hear a familiar voice calling out her…

"Mudblood! Mudblood!"

…insulting nickname_, Just Great! _

Hermione flickered her brown hazel eyes open. _Where am I?_ Her sight was blurry at first, but then it gotten clearer and she got up.

She saw Draco, whose hair and his whole body was wet, including his black suit. He sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to die!" Hermione widened her eyes in confusion. "You don't want me to die? I thought you had been dying for that moment to come." Hermione grinned.

Draco slapped his forehead and groaned, "That's not what I meant! If you die, the whole Hogwarts would think I killed you and I'll be sent straight to Azkaban."

Hermione's eyes dropped on Draco's lips, her mind went blurry, "You…you kissed me again didn't you!" she said sheepishly

Draco face reddened as he frowned, "That wasn't a kiss! I was trying to save you. And for your information, the first one was an _accident_ and it has got nothing to do with my will!" Hermione blushed and looked away from him. "Next time made sure your filthy lips didn't touched mine!" she warned.

"Geez! So much for being the nice guy and I shouldn't have saved you!"

Hermione wasn't listening to Draco, instead she looked around the coast. She realized they had been sitting on bits of sand around rocks on a rocky bay. Pathway up the rocks leads to the woods. It was still foggy and gloomy and she could tell it was dark, the night had come. "Where are we?" she asked, eyes still flickering around. "Don't know!" Draco scowled, but Hermione wasn't listening. There were lights somewhere beyond the dark forest. She narrowed her eyes, _'Then there must be a civilization or some sort of a town on this island.'_

Curiosity overwhelmed her. Hermione got up and made her way up the bay and towards the dark woods.

"Where the hell are you going now Granger?" Draco hands on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, as she shoved Draco's hands away. "We are going to go through these woods right now to find a civilization." Hermione looked around, "I am very sure, there's little town covered behind this woods somewhere. See those lights? We are going that way."

"What? Its dark. Cant we do it tomorrow?" Draco grumbled.

"NO, MALFOY!" Hermione snapped. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND NOW YOU BEGAN TO BITCH SOME MORE!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

Draco frowned and his face was reddened in anger, "AND AGAIN HOW IS IT MY FAULT MUDBLOOD?" Draco yelled back.

Hermione eyes widened in disbelief, she sighed deeply trying to calm herself down before the incoming long explanation.

**.to be continued.**

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**

**Up next on 'Left Behind With The Enemy' :**

**She followed Draco and trying to be as close to him as possible without touching him, then she decided, "I'm sorry ferret and thank you."**

**Draco kept walking as he snorted, "Whats with 'sorry' and 'thank you' then 'ferret'?"**


	3. Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Chapter 3 finally.**

**This fiction is rated M for mature audiences, as it contains mature materials.**

**Harry Potter and the Characters belongs to J.K Rowling and I do not own any of them. I just own the story line. **

**I hope everyone enjoy reading, and thanks for viewing.**

**Trying my best here on grammar and vocabulary, English is not my first language, so I hope could understand.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Sorry_

"Okay, let me start with, how we missed our ship. Let's see how we got to that, oh right! Mr. Horny right here was too busy shagging some chippie." Hermione pointed her finger at Draco who raised his brow, "And, how about this one? Let's take the boat, _we took the boat_ and a ferret trying to be a great gentleman he is, snatched away the rowing stick and when he got tired, he dropped the freaking stick straight down to the bowels of the underworld with monster waiting underneath, prepared for its snack! And being a smarty pants he is, He know what just to do without the help from Ms. Mudblood here…" Hermione pointed at herself, "Without thinking and listening to what I've got to say, Draco Malfoy the moron he is, pulled out the monster first, without shrinking it before hand, which lead us to fall into the ocean and somehow we arrived on this deserted place and you still trying to be your thick headed self! Well leave that behind! Because of you I didn't get to watch the orchestra and the worst of all, I got to share _kisses_ from someone like YOU, YOU DISGUSTING SLIMY GIT! AND TWICE!"

"I SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Draco yelled.

"You did that just so you could save your sorry ass from being thrown to Azkaban!" Hermione pointed, "You shouldn't have saved me, and you shouldn't have even joined me on my get away boat! You should have just let me drowned and die, so you could be one of those prisoners in Ass-kaban forever and after!"

"If that's what you want then, fine! You could drown yourself right now, you ungrateful filthy little mudblood!" Draco walked towards the woods, leaving Hermione behind.

Hermione didn't say anything. She doesn't want to argue and kept silent. Deep inside her, she was scared going into the dark woods alone. She knew, Draco was right, they should just wait till tomorrow when it was not so dark. But she couldn't possibly tell him that now. She was too emotional and now damn her, and to be honest, she wouldn't be able to make it if Draco wasn't with her. Now she's sorry.

She followed Draco and trying to be as close to him as possible without touching him. Then she decided, "I'm sorry ferret and thank you."

Draco kept walking as he snorted, "Whats with 'sorry' and 'thank you' then 'ferret'?"

"Whatever! Just keep walking okay." Hermione couldn't help but to blushed abit.

She walked closer and closer to him. She was scared of the dark and she couldn't admit it to someone like Draco. She was positive, he would make fun of her if he knew she's a coward in the dark.

Being so close to him, she could smell his scent. The smell of his light cologne, and his hair smelled really good and intoxicating, the smell was foreign and she loved it. She couldn't help but to sniff and _Geez, what kind of beauty products did he used? _She thought. Harry and Ron would never bother to use any 'beauty products'. She knew Harry do owned a fragrance, even though it was a little present from Ginny. However, Ron had never in his life, owned such things. He would even use body foam for his shampoo, which was absolutely stupid. No wonder, none of Harry and Ron smelt this nice.

Draco was oblivious, that Hermione had been sniffing him. He could sense her following him from behind and of course he knew she was scared of the dark. Obviously, she had been nearing her gap between her and him, leaving at list one centimeter as the minimum limit. He knew very well that when a girl gets scared in the dark, they usually come crawling nearer. "Scared aren't you Granger?" Draco mocked as he stopped on his tracks and Hermione bumped into his back, leaving her to "Ouch!"

He frowned at Draco, who turned his head around waiting for her answer, "I'm not!"

"Then why are you so close to me? Why are you following me anyways? I thought you wanted to go drown yourself?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

Hermione blushed, "I can't see a thing and I don't want to get lost, so I make sure I followed you closely. I am a very careful person. To answer your last question, I decided I didn't want to. I have to treasure my life. And what about yourself? You said we should just wait till tomorrow, but instead of doing that you just walked into this dark woods." Hermione looked away, like a snob.

Draco couldn't help but grinned, "Wow…I never knew you would be thankful for me. Well, I just remember, we have got nothing to eat and I'm very hungry. I need food right now."

"HEY! I'm not thankful for you! I will never! Anyway, you are right, I'm hungry myself." Hermione huffed and began walking away from Draco. Oh Merlin! How could he said, she was thankful for him. That would be out of this world! She still couldn't believe this evil wicked man had saved her especially it was only for the sake to save his own ass from being thrown to Azkaban.

Something slimy was slithering through her neck, right now. Hermione swore she could hear something hissing next to her left ear. She stopped dead on her track and Draco who just catched up with her did the same. "Malfoy, did you put something on my neck? What is it?" she asked nervously, trying not to turn her head to see what it was.

"I didn't pu-…" It was a small lime green snake. "Granger… It's a snake."

Hermione screamed as she quickly shrugged the snake off of her neck and shoulder. "TAKE IT OFF ME! TAKE IT OFF!"

"CALM DOWN! It already had. He's such a sweet little fella isn't he?"

Hermione saw a green streak of moving rope in Draco's hand. He was caressing it, then shoving it infront of Hermione face, trying to scare the shit out of her and she did.

Draco laughed so hard until tears coming out of his eyes.

"F YOU MALFOY!" she angered.

"Woahh… Do you mean F for Fantastic me?"

"Of course not you stupid git! It's the other way round!" Hermione scowled.

"You said F. Fantastic starts with F and Fuck starts with F. So which one is it? I thought you are smart enough to acknowledge that."

"Of course I'm smart enough! The second one is what I refer to!"

"What exactly? Which second one?"

Hermione could feel the volcano inside her started to blast off. "FUCK YOU!"

"Like you would ever want to fuck, virgin mudblood!" Draco was laughing again, "Me, Draco Malfoy, finally caught you, Hermione Granger, saying 'fuck'! Wait till Blaise and the rest hear about this." His tummy was aching from laughing.

"Laugh! Laugh as you please! I hope you died of laughing!" Hermione yelled.

"Come on Granger, don't be such a pussy. Anyway, first thing first, this place is so dark and we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Sock it up will you? Blimy! When will you ever stop insulting and making fun of people? Like Harry said, grow up!"

"Why is that matter? Potter didn't asked me to grow up, instead, he asked me, when 'will' I grow up…Well, to tell you the truth, I will never grow up!" he smirked.

"Fine! You could start by being friends with peter pan and live happily ever after with him, dancing and singing everyday with little fluffy animals." Hermione mocked.

Draco frowned, "Correction Granger! I'm not a gay like him. I'd rather spent my whole life, being young forever, sleeping with every kind of hot chicks, go to the club and drink." He said, as he walked past Hermione and began pushing a tree branch that was covering his way.

Hermione groaned a she walked, "You are disgusting!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hush Granger, did you hear something?" Draco hushed.

"No, what?" Hermione tried to listen carefully. Her eyes widened, she knew what that was. "Waterfall." She said, looking up at Draco." Somewhere around here…" Hermione continued as she tried to listen to where the water dropping sound came from. "This way…" she began walking to her right side and Draco followed her.

The sound of the water was louder and louder as they step forward, then they finally caught a sight of a huge waterfall. It was tall and high.

"Beautiful." Hermione gasped in amusement.

She'd never seen a waterfall in her life. Sure she had seen the Niagara Falls from a post card, but not the real one. Draco agreed with her, instead of nooded, his mouth just hung open in amazement. He had never seen such a thing in his life, not even in post card. Not once he wondered what a waterfall looked like. He just simply didn't care. Now, that he had seen a real thing, he couldn't say a word. He had always thought waterfall to be a boring sight, but now he realized and hate to admit that he was wrong.

As they looked up, they could see the moon and the starts on the onyx sky. The moon was round and the stars were all over and there were lots of it, unlike what they'd seen them from Hogwarts. Such a beautiful scene, made the two out of speech, until a growling sound came disturbing the moment of amusement.

Hermione looked at Draco, whose stomach was growling, "Good Merlin!" she frowned. "I didn't know you are this un sophisticated."

"Shut it Granger, I told you I'm hungry…And what on earth could we possibly eat now? Woods, grass, leaves? Damn this place!" he complained.

Hermione growled, "Oh, how stupid of you. We could eat fish…" she pointed her fingers at the river, "or maybe hunt a boar." She pointed her thumbs back to the woods. "Which one do you prefer Mr Malfoy Almightly?"

Draco shook his head, "No! There's no way in hell I am going to hunt! You do it." He refused.

Hermione shrugged, "As expected…Then starve yourself." She said calmly as she walked towards the river, and her hands were roaming around her pocket, but couldn't fine a thing, "Hey! Where's my wand?"

"Somewhere in the ocean, with mine." Draco replied.

Hermione screamed and pulled her brown curles in distress.

"That is why I don't want to hunt." Draco sneered.

"Just great! Now we have no choice but to do it with our bare hands." She began pulling up her jumper's sleeve and jeans.

Draco made a face, "Well, I'm not going into that cold filthy water, Granger."

"This water isn't filthy, for God sake! Anyway, your choice, if you want to eat, you hunt yourself. If you don't want to hunt, then starved to death, cause if I caught something, I wouldn't be a goody two shoes who would share my precious meal with you."

"Suit me fine!" Draco challenged.

* * *

About an hour later, Hermione finally caught a fish. She didn't notice, Draco just sat by the water, watching her moving her hips as she trying to hunt her food. He'd even forgotten about his hunger. _'This good for nothing Granger could be tempting.'_ He nooded, _'Wait, what in Salazar's name was I thinking?_ _She's a mudblood._' Now that she'd finished, the show was over. "That quick?" he muttered to himself as he saw Granger walking out of the water.

"What are you muttering about?" Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Anyway, look, I caught my food and I'm going to eat it as soon as I put on a fire. And I am not sharing this with you!" she was still holding her fish and walked towards a tree with many branches on it. She cut a few small vulnerable branches of the trees, looking for a spot on the opposite of Draco, but much further away. She just couldn't stand him, trying to stay as far as she could and while on it why not teach him a lesson by eating her food in front of him. She started to make fire out of the branches. It was easy for her. Boy, she was glad she joined that muggle camping last year and learned this.

She began to eat as soon as the fish is in good state. She purposely bit and chew her food infront of Draco, whose mouth was watering. He shook his head, trying to resist for a while now, he then lose his control and began walking towards Hermione.

Hermione stopped her teasing as she saw Malfoy getting up from his place. "What the hell are going to do? Don't you dare snatch my food."

Draco wasn't listening, he kept walking nearer and nearer and once he stood infront of Hermione, he looked down at her and began to snatch her food, pulling it forcefully. Hermione bit his hands and he screamed in pain, the fish was back safely in her hands and she quickly finished it off, leaving the bones out. "FUCK YOU GARNGER!"

"Like you would even dare to do it with the likes of me, Malfoy." She smirked, "God, haven't your mother teach you not to steal?"

Draco face was reddened in anger.

Hermione got up from where she sat and moved closer to Draco. She took his hands and open his palm, put the fish bones on it. "Here, you could have this. I hope you enjoy this leftover." She chuckled wickedly.

Draco throw the bones in the fire angrily, "HOW DARE YOU TREATED ME LIKE A STRAY CAT!"

"Because you are… A stray cat indeed Malfoy. A stay cat who love fucking some random filthy female cat." She smirked.

Draco could feel himself boiling in fury, "You bitch!"

"Correction. How could I be a bitch since I'm a 'virgin'?" Hermione talked back calmly.

Draco sneered, "Then I'll make you one!" he crushed his lips on Hermione's one's forcefully.

.to be continued.

* * *

**Thank You for reading and Chapter 4 is coming up next.**

**I'm cutting the preview, because I wanted the next chapter to be a surprise. **

**I'm looking forward in to receive wonderful reviews.**


	4. Stuck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**CHAPTER 4**

**This fiction is rated M for mature audiences, as it contains mature materials.**

**Harry Potter and the Characters belongs to J.K Rowling and I do not own any of them. I just own the story line. **

**I hope everyone enjoy reading, and thanks for viewing.**

**Trying my best here on grammar and vocabulary, English is not my first language, so I hope could understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Stuck_

SLAP!

Hermione slap Malfoy's pretty face hard enough, it echoes.

There were silence, as Draco touched his burning red cheeks. He got a feeling, his precious face was going to swollen for days. He looked at the girl standing before him. He has to admit, this girl is beautiful. NO! How could he even get himself to admit that? Worst of all why in Salazar's name did he forced himself to her? She's a mudblood. Not just any mudblood… She's Potty's sidekick brainiac, the girl who top him in every class, a goody two shoes from Gryffindor. The girl that had never failed to infuriates him. Where had his pride gone to? Is he still Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy who had swore to himself he would never want to touch _such_ human being who stood in front of him. Draco Malfoy hated this girl to the bones. They sure are enemies, but there's no need for him to kiss her or even fuck her by force. Alright…he's positive, Draco Malfoy had lose his marbles and now he could feel something inside his chest hitting harder and harder, like it's trying to get out of his chest.

Hermione was panting hard and her face was red in both anger and embarrassment. How could this dirty animal forced his filthy revolting lips on hers and attempt to what? Rape? Come on! Even though they were enemies, how could he even try, doing such filthy thing. Was he forgetting that he's a pure blood and she's a muggle born? He should not and would not touched her in her record, but what had happened now and why in hell did she felt excited and her heart were beating faster in excitement. His soft minty lips was intoxicating. She'd kissed Viktor Krum, but he didnt taste this good. _Wake up Hermione! Draco Malfoy is no good and will never be._ A part of her was glad, she'd slapped him hard, but a part of her was disappointed, just because she'd stopped that wonderful forceful kiss. She gulped as she closed her eyes, trying to gain back her senses.

"You-" she began, "Stay away from me!" she glared at Draco.

The blonde sneered, "I will and I do not need you to tell me that. That was a mistake and I feel filthy now… You make sure you stay as far away from me."

"Fine with me! We are going to go separate ways from here. I hate you and I can survive peacefully without you being with me!" Both huffed as they walked away from each other.

A terrifying beast growl was heard and echoed. Hermione and Draco stopped dead on their feet. The pair turned their heads around to face each other, both face were pale.

"Please tell me, that was you." Hermione gulped as Draco shook his head for the answer. She knew, it definitely wasn't Malfoy who growl. But she wished it was him. Merlin, what's next?

Footsteps and more growls were heard next.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, both pair of eyes filled with fear. Until a four feet beast came out of the woods. Both humans turned their head to where it came out. Hermione turned her head to the right, while Draco's turned to the left.

The beast was black in color, and its eyes were neon green. It was definitely a panther and it walked towards somewhere between the two enemies.

Tears started flowing down Hermione's cheek. She tried not to move a muscle and Draco knew she was scared to death and so he is. Is this the end of them? What a pathetic way to be dead, eaten together with Granger by some Panther in the woods. The image of his mother and father came flashing through his mind. What would they do when they found out, their only son was dead? To make it worst, they wouldn't even know how he died or where he died. He never came home and nobody new where he was.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and her sight became blurry. She couldn't raise her hand to wipe those silly tears of fear off of her eyes and face. If she moved, the beast would jumped right at her, demolished her, why Draco made his run. He still stood there across her, very still and stiffened. They werent anywhere near, about a few meters gap between them. She couldn't die here. Her friends and family doesn't even know where she was or even know if she died. She have to get out of this place safe back to Hogwarts, spent time with her friends and family. There's still so many things she have to go through. Graduate from Hogwarts, work, date, married, have children, taking care of her parents and spent time with her friends. She was going to have a bright future and now, here she is. Her life was threatened by a panther. She doesn't have her wand with her, neither does Malfoy. All these thoughts made her shiver and more tears fell from her eyes, and she sobs.

Draco eyes widened. The panther heard her sob and it turned its head and paws towards Granger.

Hermione couldn't move a muscle. She's going to die. She is going to die.

Draco quickly ran towards her and pulled her, "RUN!" he yelled as they ran. Hermione was shocked, Draco Malfoy, his enemy had just saved her again, for the second time.

"Are you stupid or what? You know it was looking and walking towards you, yet you just stood there unmoving! You are smart for nothing Granger!"

Still gripping on Hermione's hand, they both fastened their running pace towards the wood as the panther chased them from behind them.

Bushes and tree branches, brushing through them as they ran in the woods and it was dark. Until only a while, they saw a sight of a huge tree up front, Draco quickly pulled Hermione to hide behind the tree.

The panther stopped as it saw no one in sight, both prey were out of sight.

Draco hold Hermione with one of his hands covering her mouth. He looked up the tree and decided to get on top of it. The tree was quite tall, he knew he could manage climbing it, since he'd often climbed and sat on that old oak tree in Hogwarts, but then he wasn't sure Hermione could. He then released her and without saying it out, Draco pointed his fingers up, just to confirm Hermione about what he was about to do.

Hermione eyes widened. She then shook her head in disagreement, waving her hands to signify her refusal. She had never once in her life, climbed a tree, especially a tall one like this one. This made Draco rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming.

The black creature groaned deeply. Hearing this Draco and Hermione panicked and Draco quickly asked Hermione to jump onto his back. What choice does she has? She doesn't want to die and she got onto Draco without second thought. Draco began climbing up the tree in silence. _Bloody_ _hell! She's a real heavy load_, Draco thought holding his groan as he climbed. His face was reddened, tired of the heavy load he carried.

As soon as they reach the upper part of the tree, Draco tried catching his breath silently. He then glared at Hermione,_"You are fucking heavy Granger!"_ he moved his mouth, without letting his voice out as he hold his chest with his hand, tired of panting. Hermione frowned grumpily, she knew exactly what he meant and she replied silently, _"I'm not!". _Draco put a finger on his own mouth, telling Hermione to shut, then he looked down at the black beast.

It was obviously confused. Luckily for them, this is one of a hell stupid panther.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at Draco, who was still looking down. She was blushing and she couldn't help but to feel her heart beated faster every passing moment. Look at his hair, so beautiful, soft and bright. His pointy face and nose looks perfect and completed him altogether. Why would he even bother to save her again and even carried her up this tree just to keep her save.

"What?" he snapped quietly as he eyed her. She got back to her senses and frowned, thinking of how stupid of her to even think of beautiful things about this rude ferret. Oh Merlin, she remembered! How could she have forgotten that Draco Malfoy only saved her ass just so he wouldn't be thrown to Azkaban, good lord!

"He's gone. What a stupid little creature." Draco said with a low voice.

"Sock it up Malfoy! We almost die back there." Hermione responded in annoyance.

"Is that the way to talk to your savior? There's no 'we' back there, it was you, that thing was aiming for you. You almost died back there. I could have just ran away and leave you eaten alive by that filthy creature, then being a fool I am, I saved your sorry ass once more, and bloody hell you asked me to sock myself up!"

Hermione's face puzzled, "What do you mean 'being a fool'? Didn't you save my life just so you wouldn't be thrown to Azkaban?"

Draco gulped. Damn him, how could he not remembered that? Yes, he did save her, but Azkaban was not the reason anymore. At that moment back there, it was just his reflex. He didn't even think about it. He had save the mudblood extraordinaire, pulling her by her hands, covering her mouth with his own hands, working himself, piggy backing her up climbing this tree. How on earth could he be this stupid! Slapping his forehead with his palm, and this made Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Hey! Answer me." she demanded.

"E-Err…" he sweated, trying to think of something to say. _Hey! That's it!_ He thought, then glared at Hermione, " Isn't it obvious mudblood? Of course I'm saving you for my sake!" he turned his head away.

"Oh yeah…It is obvious." She rolled her eyes with annoyance, and Draco didn't reply. He sat next to her, looking away and quiet. Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy looking like this. _He looks pretty cool when he's quiet_, Hermione thought, smiling to herself. Again, how could she thought of him that way? This man is a vicious prank puller ferret, how could he be _cool_? Yet he saved her.

"Thank you Malfoy." A sincere smile appeared across her face.

Draco looked at her face. She looked incredibly beautiful under the moonlight, especially her smile, the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Hermione stopped smiling, as soon as she noticed Draco had been looking at her for too long and wasn't saying anything. Her eyes wandered in his breathtaking silver orbs.

Her eye lashes were long and her chocolate melting eyes were big, what a beautiful pair of eyes she had and Draco hasn't even noticed up till now. The way she looked at him, made him shiver in excitement, while his heart beat's rate going higher and higher. He groaned at the thought, trying to put it aside, he began, "Granger, stop staring at me like that."

"Why?" she said sheepishly, still drowning in his silver pool of eyes.

"They just…" Draco gulped, _Beautiful_, he thought, "made me feel…" he stopped. _Serene… _he couldn't let himself said that out. "They're torturing me."

"And why is that?" she frowned slightly.

"Bloody hell Granger, this is not a college interview! Your eyes, they are just… so big, like those of that baby deer in that muggle animal cartoon. That Bambi!"

"What? Bambi? You watched that muggle cartoon?"

"How could you not know since you are a muggle born! I watch it or not, is none of your concern. Anyway, please change the topic, this is getting no where and God damn it I'm so HUNGRY!" Draco complained.

"That's your problem Mr Malfoy! Now that we are up here, we can do nothing but sit, until the morning comes. We cant possibly get ourself down there right now. That thing must still be around here somewhere."

.to be continued.

* * *

**Please kindly review :)**


End file.
